creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Dark photon
Dark photon, aka m photon, is a photon with a m charge. The m charge reverses the sign of the energy of the photon. Therefore dark photons carry negative energy. As a result, they can nullify photons of similar frequencies and produce an area temporarily lack of photons, giving an impression of a black colored light radiating from a source. In addition, dark photons can lower the internal energy of matter, hence lower their temperature. Properties Similar to the photon, dark photons have no electric charge and has two circular polarization state. Unlike the photon, dark photons are not elementary particles, but are composed of mions and photons, hence they have a spin of 4 (3 from mions and 1 from photons). Therefore it has a tiny mass of 1x10-1246 eV. As a result, it travels slightly slower than the speed of light. Dark photons are usually not emitted naturally. They are mostly emitted when photons are passed through a m field and couple with the mions within. Others are emitted when negative mass particles were annihilated with negative mass antiparticles or when particles were nullified with particles with negative resultant energy in cosmological events within The Bulk. Energy and momentum of dark photons are derived from the following relatvistic relation E2= p2c2 + m2c4 Note that the magnitude of the momentum is always positive, thus the energy of the dark photon is taken to be the negative square root of the above relation Similar to the photon, the energy and momentum of dark photons depends only on it's frequency E=-hv p=-h/λ Hence, from the above relations, the frequency of dark photons is defined to be negative. Dark photons also exhibit wave-particle duality, thus they can undergo interference, diffraction, reflection and refraction. However due to its negative energy nature, they can only interact normally with negative mass or waves with negative energy. Interaction with positive mass result in the lost of energy from the mass and disintegration of the dark photons. Due to the property of the m interaction, dark photons decays spontaneously in the standard universe to photons i.e. losing its m charge. Thus it is impossible to perform experiments using dark photons in the standard universe without override fields set up by dimensionium. Applications Due to its negative energy nature, dark photons have a few applications. Similar to photons, dark photons can be made into lasers using dark photonic matter for stimulated emission. These lasers can be used to liquidfy or solidfy matter by lowering its internal energy. They can also be used to stabilize certain unstable compounds for analysis or to determine the structure of negative mass atoms, molecules where ordinary laser spectrometry is impossible to be applied. Dark photons emitted from dark photonic matter can be used to make dim lights for decorative purpose. Dark photons with energy magnitude in the gammar region of the electromagnetic spectrum is used to disintegrate hazardous waste by using the negative energy to nullify the positive mass in the waste. They can also be used in pair production of negative mass particles by aimming them at a negative mass nucleus. Dark photons with energy magnitude above those of ultraviolet in the electromagnetic spectrum are considered to be hazardous (Disintegration of the affected parts of positive mass organisms and 'burns' in negative mass organisms) and are used in military purpose.﻿﻿